Kingdom Hearts III The Final Keyblade Master
by KTAH
Summary: Ugh, I suppose I'll leave this abomination up. Feel free to continue it if you'd like... though I doubt anyone would.
1. 1 New Neigbor

**Kingdom Hearts III – The Final Keyblade Master**

_KTAH: Uh-oh… I got that feeling…_

_Jack: Hm?_

_KTAH: It's STORY TIME!_

_Jack: A Radiata Story Time?_

_KTAH: Nope… I'm gonna try my hand on another serious KH story…_

_Jack: Oh, great…_

_KTAH: Let's pray…_

_Jack: Yeah…_

_KTAH: WAIT! I'm not religious!_

_Jack: Oh…_

_KTAH: Well, Jack! DISCLAIMER!_

_Jack: KTAH doesn't own anyone from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney, but he may have some OCs here and there…_

_KTAH: GOOD! NOW, ONTO CHAPTER 1!_

**Chapter 1: Lily & The Fully Bloomed Love**

"_Master…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_We have found the remaining Keyblade Masters…"_

"_Excellent… show me…"_

"_Yes, master…" summons a mirror that first shows the image of King Mickey, "The king of Disney Castle…" then it shifts to Riku, "… then this boy who resided within darkness…" and then it shifts to Sora, "… then his friend, a boy who holds a keen sense of light…" and then it shows another boy, a cloaked boy within an alleyway of Hollow Bastion, "… and him."_

"_That boy… we've seen him before…"_

"_Yes… I thought we had disposed of him…"_

"_Somehow he had survived, master…"_

"_No matter… I can sense his weakness… his powers have drained… we can dispose of him later… for now, go after those two boys and observe them by your own means…"_

"_Yes, master…" teleports away._

"… _the eradication is almost complete…"_

"Sora!" Kairi calls from outside of Sora's house. "Sora, wake up you lazy bum!"

"Ugh… h-huh?" Sora opens his eyes and finds himself facing his room, which is littered with his clothes. "Wow… I'm actually back…" it was hard for Sora to believe that he had actually accomplished what he had wanted to do for so long.

"Sora!" he finally heard Kairi's voice calling his name. He poked his head down the window and peered down at his friend, whom was waving her hand side to side and jumping up and down.

"Oh, hey Kairi…"

"Sora! C'mon, bedhead! We're gonna be late for the party!"

"Oh, right… the part—wait, the party?"

"Our "Welcome Back" party! Remember Selphie was telling us about it?"

"Oh, yeah… I-I'll be right down!" Sora replied. Sora jumped out of bed and threw on his black clothes before walking downstairs, saying good morning and bye to his mom, and then walking outside to his giddy friend.

"So, are you ready?" Kairi asked, drawing her hands behind her back and holding her head forward.

"Yup! Uh… where is the party anyway?"

"It's at the Island, Sora!"

"Oh, right…"

"Come on, let's go!"

"Right!"

The two teenagers run for the mini dock near the beach and head to the island on a single boat.

"Ah… it's so good to look at the sea again…" Kairi says, brushing her hair back with her left hand.

"Yeah, it's been a really long time, hasn't it?"

"A _really_ long time…" Kairi dips her hand into the cold ocean water and it slides across her hand.

"But I still never forgot how beautiful it was…" Sora replies, "Not once…"

"Yeah, me neither," Kairi says, lifting her hand out of the water.

"Same here!" someone calls from not too far away from them. They look around and spot Riku in another boat trailing behind them.

"Riku!" Sora calls to him.

"You guys trying to leave me behind? Good thing I have a mother…" Riku says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oops, sorry Riku!" Kairi apologizes.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Riku says, waving his hand, "Hey Sora…" a look of determination falls on Riku's face.

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Wanna race?"

A look of determination falls onto Sora's face too, "Are you sure about that?"

"Sure as I ever will be!" Riku shouts, pushing the water around him with his oar quickly.

"You're on!" Sora shouts, doing the same.

"This isn't gonna be pretty!" Kairi giggles, holding onto the boat's sides tightly so she doesn't fall off. The two boys race across the sea towards the island fiercely, laughing along the way.

Meanwhile, a girl with slightly green hair in two braids in the back, wearing a white sundress and white sandals walks down a concrete street cheerfully.

Sora's mother is hanging laundry outside of her house, and she spots the unfamiliar girl skipping down the road, "Oh, good morning! Are you new in town?"

The girl stops and looks at her with a sweet look, "Oh, why, yes I am! My name's Lily!"

"Oh, why aren't you a sweet heart? Well, if you'd like to meet new friends, they're all at the island across the sea. Do you know where the boats are?"

"Of course! Thank you, goodbye!" the girl waves as she runs towards the shore.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku arrive at the island shortly after their race across the sea. Sora and Riku are breathing heavily while laughing, laying on the ground.

"You two gotta learn to take it easy!" Kairi tells them, wagging her finger at them.

"Whew! That was the most fun I've had in a long while!" Riku laughs, breathing heavily.

"Yeah!" Sora replies, gaining his breath.

"Come on, guys!" Kairi exclaims, "There gonna start the party any minute now!"

"Oh, right!" Sora and Riku shout, jumping up and running after Kairi to the party. When they arrive, they find Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie already there.

Then Selphie notices them, "Oh, you're all here!" she greets them.

"Hi, Selphie!" Kairi greets her back. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Not just yet! Just a little more to go!"

"Well, let me help then!"

"But Kairi it's your own party!"

"That doesn't matter! Right, Sora, Riku?"

"Uh, yeah!" Sora replies.

"I guess so…" Riku repeats.

The six teenagers finish up the preparations for the party, and they stand back and look upon their work; a big banner that depicts "WELCOME BACK" with a food stand to the right of it and a radio at the other side with a bunch of lights hanging around everywhere and two sofas for them to sit in.

"Wow, it's not that impressive…" Tidus remarks.

Selphie gives him an angry look, "Hey! I think it looks just fine!"

"Alright, calm down, you two!" Wakka yells.

"Well, then, let's get the party started!" Sora shouts. The teenagers all dance and even do karaoke throughout the afternoon and they rest during the evening, eating food when they are hungry. Then, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus say goodbye and retire to their homes in the evening, whereas Sora, Kairi, and Riku stay at the island and look up at the stars side by side on their backs.

"I'm so stuffed!" Sora complains, rubbing his stomach.

"That's because you ate all of the food, you pig!" Kairi replies, giggling.

"Hey!"

"Haha!" Riku laughs as well.

"You guys are mean!" Sora whines, laughing also. Then, they are overcome with silence and they look up at the sky. Kairi then breaks the silence.

"It's been so long since we've done this together…"

"Yeah…" Sora replies, eyes deeply entranced by the stars.

"Sorry, guys," Riku suddenly gets up. "I gotta go now."

"So soon?" Kairi asks him.

"Y-yeah… I'm getting a little sleepy…"

"Well, ok… goodnight, Riku," the other two say before looking back upon the sky.

"Yeah, see ya."

Riku walks back to the boats. He stops for a moment and looks back at them, and then he smiles before heading back to his home. Along the trail, he meets the same green-haired girl from earlier in the story.

"Oh, hi there. Are you lost?" Riku asks her.

"Oh… um…" she blushes at the sight of him.

"A-are you ok?"

"Y-yeah… um, I'm new in this town and… uh…"

"Where do you live?"

"I-I live by… uh… the river…" the girl replies shyly.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"S-sure…"

"Oh, my name's Riku."

"L-lily…"

"Wow, so you're new, huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

And Riku and Lily discussed herself during their walk. Meanwhile, back with Sora and Kairi…

The two continue to gaze up at the stars in silence. Then, Kairi sits up and looks at the sea again, the stars causing it to glow beautifully.

"The sea is so beautiful…" Kairi says again, letting the wind blow her hair across her face.

Sora sits up next to her and does the same, "Yeah, it sure is…"

"It reminds me of your eyes, Sora…"

"Hm?"

"Whenever I look at the sea, I feel… so happy and I feel that there is peace… and I feel the same whenever I look into your eyes…"

"Maybe 'cause their blue like the sea?" Sora jokes, but his laughs trail off.

"Sora…?"

"Yeah, Kairi?" Sora looks down at Kairi and notices a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I missed you, Sora…" Kairi sobs, falling into his chest and hugging him tightly.

Sora's eyes widen with surprise, but then he hugs her back and comforts her. He looks up into the night sky and says, "I missed you too, Kairi… but everything is ok, now. You, me, and Riku, we aren't going anywhere anytime soon…"

Riku and Lily have arrived at her house. Lily steps forward, and then stops. "T-thanks for walking me home…"

"Hey, it's no problem. Well, goodnight! See ya tomorrow!" Riku says as he runs towards his house. She looks at him with passionate and shiny eyes, which soon turn into fierce eyes.

"Heheh, sweet dreams, Riku…"

_KTAH: Huh… did I actually finish a chapter?_

_Jack: I think you did!_

_KTAH: OMFG this is soooo awesome! I actually finished a chapter for a serious story!_

_Jack: Don't get too overconfident._

_KTAH: Right! Well, now, this is the end!_

_Jack: Good night, everyone!_

**CHAPTER 2 – KING MICKEY'S LETTER COMING SOON!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND TRY NOT TO GIVE ME SO MANY FLAMES… THEY BURN!**


	2. 2 Mickey's Uneasiness

**Kingdom Hearts III – The Final Keyblade Master**

_KTAH: Hm… ugh, I am soooo bored._

_Jack: Well, why don't you write a story?_

_KTAH: Well, I want to work on that KH story I started, but I haven't seen the reviews for it yet…_

_Jack: Ah, you'll see 'em later! Go on, keep going with it!_

_KTAH: But…_

_Jack: Nah, do it!_

_KTAH: You seem really weird today… like you actually **want** me to work on it…_

_Jack: What's wrong with a little spirit?_

_KTAH: … you just want me to get it done so I can write a Radiata story, don't you?_

_Jack: … N-no, of course not!_

_KTAH: Jack…_

_Jack: … ok, you got me._

_KTAH: Figures. Well, disclaimer._

_Jack: Sigh… KTAH doesn't own anyone from Radiata…_

_KTAH: …_

_Jack: … oh! I mean, KTAH doesn't own anyone from Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square-Enix!_

_KTAH: …_

_Jack: …oh, right! He doesn't own all that stuff, but he owns a couple of OC's!_

_KTAH: …_

_Jack: … sigh… and he owns me in Gears of War…_

_KTAH: ALL RIGHTY THEN! LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED!_

_Jack: Continued, you mean?_

_KTAH: … oh, right! Also, I changed the title of this chapter to it's new name (used to be King Mickey's Letter). Ok, BEGIN!_

Chapter 2: King Mickey's Uneasiness and The Chasers "Heh, she's doing quite an incredible job so far…" 

"_Yeah, she's got a talent for this kind of work."_

"_Don't give her too much credit. If she fails this, the master's not gonna be happy…"_

"_Don't worry…"_

"_M-master!"_

"_She won't fail… after all, she is known as the 'Friendly Assassin.'"_

"_Master, what about that mouse? Who'll handle him?"_

"_We do not need to worry about that rat just yet… soon after we have dealt with these two," the mirrors with Riku and Sora's faces appear, "we will ambush his Majesty when he is off guard. For now, enjoy the show…"_

Riku awoke the next morning to the sound of a loud crash outside of his house. He poked his head out the window and saw that his new neighbor, Lily, had chopped down one of the palm trees near her house.

"H-hey, Lily… what are you doing?" he asked, scratching his head while yawning.

"Oh, R-riku… s-sorry, did I w-wake you?" the frail and shy girl asked, looking up at him with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, but it's ok… it was time for me to wake up anyway…" he told her as he withdrew his head from the window and got out of bed. He put on his vest and jeans and went outside to talk to her.

"I-I'm sorry for w-waking you up…"

"I already told you, it's all right. So, why did you chop down this tree, anyway?"

"I-it was in the w-way of my window a-and I wanted to s-see the ocean v-view…"

"So, who helped you start it?"

"S-start it?" the girl asked, tilting her head like an owl.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you couldn't have done this all by yourself…"

"B-but I did do th-this all by my-myself…"

"W-what!"

"It's the t-tr-truth…" she replied, and at that moment Riku's jaw dropped in awe. He never thought for a moment that this frail girl could take down a tree of this size all by herself.

"W-wow, you're stronger than I thought…"

"T-thanks…" Lily blushed a little bit.

"So, you wanna hang out with me and my friends today?" Riku offered, turning his body to the trail but then looking back at Lily.

"I-I'd love to, b-but I h-have things to d-do today…"

"Oh, ok… well, maybe tomorrow then! See ya later!" Riku ran down the trail towards Sora and Kairi's houses.

"S-see ya…" Lily replied, waving goodbye before walking towards her house. Then she stopped and grinned a little before going inside.

Sora and Kairi, in the meantime, were already awake and were sitting on a bench by the beach, talking about their recent adventures.

"You flew in the air? Really?" Kairi had asked Sora, who told her of his adventures in Neverland (he never did have a chance to tell her, did he?).

"Yeah! It was so cool! You should have been there!" Sora replied, making his hand "fly" around as an example.

"Yeah right Sora, you goof…"

"It's true! Donald and Goofy were there too!" Sora replied to her denial, and suddenly he was overcome with sadness.

"W-what's wrong, Sora?"

"Speaking of Donald and Goofy… huh, I really miss them…"

"I'm sure their fine! They'll come visit soon, I'm sure of it!"

"I really hope so…" Sora sulked, and then Kairi pouted and moved closer to him.

"Sora!" Kairi got in his face.

"W-what?"

"Donald and Goofy are your friends! Don't think for a second that they've forgotten you!"

"I-I know they didn't forget about me!"

"Then why did you say you 'hoped' so? You know that they're going to visit us!"

"Y-yeah, you're right, Kairi… thanks."

"Heh, no problem…" Kairi said, giving Sora a big goofy grin.

"Well, well, what's going on here?" Riku appeared behind them, "You two must have missed each other more than I thought!"

Just then Kairi realized that she hadn't moved off of Sora yet and she jumped off of him while blushing, "I-it's not what it looked like!"

"Y-yeah, Riku!" Sora added, blushing as well.

"Haha, yeah, yeah… so, what are we doing today?"

"I dunno…" Sora replied quickly, laying on his back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Hm… why don't we go shopping?" Kairi suggested.

"Ugh, come on, Kairi, that's what you always say…" Riku replied disgustingly.

"Oh, come on! We can get some new clothes or some ice cream!"

"Ooh, I'm up for some ice cream!" Sora intervenes, sitting up with eyes wide open.

"I swear, you and food Sora…" Riku comments, which earns him a dirty look from Sora.

"Ok! It's two-to-one, then! We're going shopping!" Kairi cheers, jumping up.

"Wait! Why do I have to go—whoa!" Sora and Kairi, who grab him by the arms and drag him to town, interrupt Riku.

Meanwhile, at Disney Castle, things are going smoothly…

"Your Majesty!" Donald calls into the giant throne room, "Goofy is trying to get me to feed Pluto again even though it's his turn!"

"Now, Donald, that's not true!" Goofy replies, "You know that you asked me to feed him last night and I did it so now you owe me a favor!"

"Shut up, Goofy!" Donald yells.

"Guys! Guys!" Mickey cries, running towards them. "There's no reason to fight over simple things as this!"

"B-but he—"

"Donald… now, did you ask Goofy to feed Pluto last night?"

"Y-yeah, but—"

"Ok, then! It's your turn to feed Pluto then!" Mickey concluded, making Goofy jump for joy and Donald to go into a temper tantrum.

"Grr… you got lucky this time, Goofy!"

"But, gawrsh, Donald, aren't you gonna be late for that date with Daisy?"

"Ah! Oh, no! I completely forgot!" Donald shouts as he rushes to the mess hall. "QUAWAWAWAWACK!"

"Guhahahuh," Goofy goes to Mickey's ear and whispers, "between you and me, he didn't actually have a date with Daisy."

"Heheheh!" Mickey laughs.

"Well, I'll be goin' now, King! Buh-bye!" Goofy waves as he leaves out of the mini-door in the big door. Mickey smiles up until he leaves, and then his expression becomes more serious as he walks back to his throne. He sits down and rubs his chin.

"Hm… the darkness should've subsided for a little while, and yet I feel the slightest bit uneasy about this feeling I'm getting…" Mickey says to himself. "Maybe I should head to Twilight Town and speak to Yen Sid about this…"

After a few moments Donald busts into the throne room, steaming with anger and humiliation and he yells, "GOOFY!" but a loud echo is the only response he gets. "I guess he's not here… I know! I'll ask the King!" he runs for the throne and yells, "Oh, King Mickey!" but again, only the echo responds. "That's weird…" Donald reaches the throne and slows down when he notices that instead of a mouse, there's a sheet of paper on the seat. "W-what?" Donald reads the letter over quickly…

**Dear Donald,**

**I wrote this to you since I knew you were going to be the one to find it first. Anyway, I have left to go visit Master Yen Sid for personal reasons, and I will return soon. Don't worry, I won't be long.**

**Mickey c3 (c3's supposed to represent Mickey's signature… I know it's bad…)**

"He left again!" Queen Minnie shouts after Donald shows her the letter later that day.

"He did say he wasn't gonna be gone for long…" Goofy points out.

"But why does he have to leave a note? And what's so personal that he can't even tell me!" she wonders, getting a little mad.

"Oh, Minnie, it will be all right, trust me," Daisy says, trying to comfort her.

Mickey arrives at Twilight Town soon after his departure and he takes the magical train to Yen Sid's tower. He walks all the way up the stairs and finally arrives at Yen Sid's quarters.

"Ah, King Mickey! What brings you to my tower?" Yen Sid greets him, holding his hands up in the air.

"Master Yen Sid, I hope I am not disturbing you at all…"

"Not at all! Come, come, sit down!" Yen Sid makes a chair appear in front of his table. Mickey takes his seat. "So, why have you come?"

"Well, Master, recently I've been having this uneasy feeling…" Mickey begins.

"An uneasy feeling, you say?"

"Yes. I thought that after we had defeated Xemnas, the darkness would have subsided for at least a little while, but somehow I still feel a powerful darkness lurking around…"

"Ah, you are not alone my friend… I too have sensed this since you had told me a few days ago…"

"What could it be, Master?"

"I am not too sure, my dear friend… however, I can tell you that whatever it is, it is something unlike anything we've faced thus far…"

"Should I send a letter to Sora and Riku about this, Master?"

"That would be the wisest thing to do…"

"Well, then, I'll be on my way… thank you, Master Yen Sid…" Mickey gets up from his seat and bows to Yen Sid.

"It was my pleasure, your Majesty. Good day…" Yen Sid replies as Mickey leaves the room. Mickey exits the tower and prepares to board the train when he is confronted by a white-hooded figure.

"T-the Organization!" Mickey shouts in shock, but then he senses that the figure definitely has a heart. "Wait… you aren't a Nobody…"

"Heh, how dare you compare me to one of those meager creatures…" the figure, who happens to be a deep-voiced man, replies.

"Who are you, then?" Mickey asks angrily, drawing out the Keyblade.

"Now, now, what's the rush, your Majesty? I have no intention to fight, so…" the figure raises his arm and points at Mickey before a shock sends Mickey flying back, "SIT DOWN!"

Mickey falls back, but flips and lands on his feet. "Wh-what incredible strength…"

"You see, I am not fazed by that overgrown Key, your Majesty…"

"You know what the Keyblade is, then…" Mickey says, and then he gives the man a sharp look, "You still haven't told me who you are!"

"Why, I am just a Savior of the Worlds…"

"A-a savior?"

"I suppose you can call me that," the man taunts, shrugging his shoulders. "I save the worlds from Keyblade Masters such as yourself!"

"What?"

"Now, your Majesty, if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you hand over that Keyblade of yours," the man demands, reaching out for the Keyblade.

"Hah! Why should I give it to you?" Mickey laughs as he prepares to attack.

"I already told you," the man begins as he holds his hand up in the air and summons a double-bladed scythe, "If you don't give it to me, then I'll have no choice but to resort to violence."

"Try me!" Mickey shouts as he charges the man. The man stands his ground calmly as the mouse charges for him, and when King Mickey swings, the man disappears and teleports behind him. He grabs him in a chokehold and grabs the Keyblade.

"I'll be taking this now…" the man growls. Suddenly, Mickey feels his energy begin to drain as he loses grip of the Keyblade.

"M-my body…!" he gasps, beginning to lose his consciousness.

"Heheheh… this is the power only we Chasers control… the power to draw out the light and darkness of an individual… and we especially love using it on Keyblade Masters like yourself… and we intend to wipe you all out…"

"W-why would… ugh…" Mickey passes out and he begins to look dull.

"That, your Majesty, is something you need not know…" the man whispers as he disappears in a cloud of light energy with Mickey and the Keyblade in hand.

Jack: Ooh… mysterious! 

_KTAH: Ah, it's alright._

_Jack: What ever happened to Sora and the others?_

_KTAH: Well, the day hasn't fully passed, so we'll continue off with Goofy and Donald in the next chapter and then we'll jump back with Sora and the others in the next chapter._

_Jack: Aw… it's over already?_

_KTAH: It was a little longer than the first chapter so… wait, since when did you care?_

_Jack: I don't. Now, work on another Radiata story!_

_KTAH: When I get an idea!_

_Jack: Oh, yeah, when will that be…_

_KTAH: Hey, I could make a High School version of Radiata story!_

_Jack: … no, I'm fine…_

_KTAH: Good, I wasn't gonna do it anyway… although Cross could be the bully! Haha, wow…_

_Jack: Ok, stop it!_

_KTAH: And Larks could be the teacher! Haha!_

_Jack: STOP!_

**NEXT TIME ON KH – TFKM CHAPTER 3: THE REUNION AND THE LETTER. READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE, NO FLAMES! I DON'T KNOW IF I ALREADY GOT ANY REVIEWS, BUT IF I GOT ANY FLAMES THEN I GOTTA PERFORM STOP DROP AND ROLL AND IT'S NOT COMFORTABLE!**


	3. 3 Luxuria, the Friendly Assassin

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Final Keyblade Master**

_KTAH: Ahhh… it feels good to be back!_

_Jack: Oh, it's you._

_Ridley: Where'd you go?_

_KTAH: Heh, sorry guys, my old computer died. So I got… TADAH!_

_Jack & Ridley: …_

_KTAH: A laptop!_

_Jack: …_

_Ridley: … a what?_

_KTAH: It's a portable comput—ah who am I kidding? One of you! Disclaim Kingdom Hearts for me!_

_Ridley: KTAH doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, but he owns a few OCs!_

_Jack: Yeah! But seriously KTAH what is this laptop?_

_KTAH: Nevermind… BEGIN! Oh, and the chapter title changed again._

**Chapter 3 – Luxuria, he Friendly Assassin**

"_It is almost time…" the black cloaked man says._

"_M-master!" another cloaked man, clad in violet, calls._

"_Hm? What is it, Ira?" the black cloaked man answers back._

"_I thought you said that the King would be saved for later? Why did you send Gula after him?"_

"_Heh, his Majesty, if we allowed him to continue, would have spoiled our plans… it is no trouble."_

"_B-but Master!" Ira shouts angrily, "I wanted to be the one to capture hi—"_

"_THAT IS ENOUGH, IRA!" the black cloaked man shouts thunderously._

"…_Y-yes, sir. Forgive me," Ira walks into a portal and disappears. The black cloaked man turns to the mirror again. "It is almost time, Leticia… do not fail me…"_

The three teenagers are walking back from their shopping spree.

"Oh, I can't wait to try on these new shoes!" Kairi squeals giddily.

"You're welcome, Kairi!" Sora shouts as he watches Kairi speed ahead. "Sheesh, you could've at least thanked me!"

"Ugh, that was so boring!" Riku shouts, yawning.

"Geez, Riku, you're no fun!"

"Sorry, Sora, I'm just a little tired…"

"Well why don't you take a nap then?"

"Y'know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea… well, I'll see ya later, Sora."

"Yeah, see ya later, Riku!" Sora shouts as he chases Kairi, who is almost to the beach now. Riku takes the trail opposite of them; along the way he looks over his home, the place he had been away from for so long. Suddenly, he hears someone squeal, followed by a loud thump.

"Huh? Oh, L-Lily!" Riku cries, noticing the frail girl on the ground, "I-I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Riku asks apologetically, holding his hand out to help her up.

"O-oh! Ri-Riku!" Lily gasps before she looks away.

"Hm? C'mon, Lily, let me help you up. After all, I was the one that knocked into you."

"O-ok…" Lily whimpers before she grabs his hand. He helps her up, and then he begins to scratch his head. Lily stares at the ground shyly, her hands behind her back as she fiddles with her feet.

"So… uh, Lily, where are you headed?" Riku asks as he stops scratching his head and begins to turn for his pathway to his home.

"I was… I was just walking…"

"Hm? By yourself?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, do you want me to come with you? I was gonna call it a day, but if you want me to…"

"Th-that would be nice… thank you…"

"Ok, then. So, where are we off to?"

"H-how about the beach…?"

"Sure! Hey, I think that's where Sora and Kairi were headed! Do you want to meet them?"

"O-ok…"

"Hey, why are you so shy all of the time? You don't need to be nervous around here! Everyone is nice around here."

"R-really?"

"Sure! Here, let's go meet Sora and Kairi! You'll see what I mean!" Riku exclaims as he begins running towards the beach.

"H-hey, wait up, Riku!" Lily calls, beginning to run herself.

"Hahaha, that was really funny! I remember that!" Sora laughs, remembering a time that Kairi was hit with a pie in the face during one of their parties.

"Hey! That's not funny, Sora!"

"Sure it is, Kairi!"

"W-well, yeah… haha, that is pretty funny!" Kairi joins in the laughter, and the two continue to laugh.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Riku suddenly asks, surprising both of them.

"R-Riku!" Sora shouts.

"What are you—hey, who's that behind you?" Kairi asks, noticing Lily hiding behind Riku.

"Oh, this is Lily! She's my new neighbor!"

"H-hello…" Lily greets shyly.

"Aw, she's pretty cute, Riku! Is she your girlfriend?" Kairi teases, and both Riku and Lily blush.

"We just met, Kairi!" Riku retorts.

"I know, I'm just joking! Hey, you guys, why don't you come sit with us?"

"O-ok…" Lily replies, sitting in between Riku and Sora.

"So, Lily, where did you come from?" Sora asks.

"Well… I… I came from… a small little island… a little… further away from that large one over there…" Lily points to the Island.

"Really? Wow, we didn't know that there were other islands than this one!"

"Y-yeah…"

"Oh, you guys!" Riku suddenly exclaims, "You're not gonna believe how strong she is!"

"What?" Kairi replies, puzzled.

"She doesn't look very strong, Riku…"

"But she is! Lily, would you mind showing them how strong you are?"

"Wh-what?" Lily utters, her face becoming beet red.

"Come on, Lily! Remember what you did this morning! That was amazing!"

"Oh… uh… well…" Lily thinks for a moment, and then decides, "…Ok…" Lily stands up and walks towards a large rock nearby.

"D-don't hurt yourself, Lily!" Kairi shouts to her, worried about her. However, her worries soon end as she watches Lily slowly but surely lift the gigantic rock over her head. "Wh-what the?"

"Wow! Lily, you're amazing!" Sora cheers, amazed by her strength.

"Ggggggrrrah!" Lily shouts as she throws the rock into the water, creating a little patch of land.

"Lily! That was so cool!" Kairi congratulates her as she and the two boys run to her.

"Th-thanks, guys…"

"Geez, now I know not to make you angry, Lily!" Sora jokes, and the teenagers begin to laugh at once.

A few hours later, and it is time for them to head home.

"Oh, man! That was so much fun! Thanks, guys!" Lily says, her shyness almost disappearing completely from the fun she had with the three teenagers.

"Lily, we should go shopping tomorrow!" Kairi offers, and Lily gladly agrees.

"You guys want me to come with you?" Sora asks.

"Geez, that's all you guys ever do…" Riku mumbles, "Well, see ya tomorrow, guys!"

"See ya Riku! Bye Lily!" Sora and Kairi say before they head their way home. Riku and Lily follow the pathway to their houses.

"So, Lily, did ya have fun?" Riku asks the green-haired girl, and she nods cutely.

"Yeah! Those guys really were great friends! Thanks for letting me meet them, Riku!"

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"So, what are you gonna do tomorrow if you're not going shopping with us?"

"Oh, don't worry, Kairi will drag me along anyway, as usual…"

"Oh, that's good!"

"Not really, haha…"

"… Riku…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Have… you ever heard of something called… a Keyblade?"

"Huh? Where did you hear that from?"

"It was an old story on my old island."

"Y-yeah…"

"Really! What do you know about it?"

"Uhh…" Riku begins to rub his head, "Ok, I guess I can show you…" Riku holds his hand out and summons his Way to the Dawn Keyblade.

"Wh-whoa…" Lily says, being blown away by its sudden appearance. "I-is that… a Keyblade…?"

"Y-yeah… I'm one of the Keyblade masters… then there's Sora, and…"

"Wait, Sora, too?"

"Y-yeah… and there's another, too. He's a King that lives in another world…"

"Haha, that's a good one!"

"No, seriously..." Riku begins to tell Lily of his and Sora's whole adventure through the worlds. A while later, he finishes just before they reach their houses.

"So you went to other worlds?"

"Well… I went to a few, Sora went to more than both me and Kairi combined…"

"Wow! I wish I could go to other worlds… oh, we're here, already!" Lily shouts, noticing that they have reached their destinations.

"Oh, right!" Riku gasps as he turned for his house.

"It's about to rain…" Lily says, and Riku turns to face her and he sees her look up into the sky. He looks up as well and looks at the clouds creeping over the Islands.

"Whoa, you're right, Lily! Gotta remember to close my window I guess… well, good night, Lily, see ya tomorrow!" Riku says as he enters his house. Lily continues to stare up at the clouds, watching them loom over her head. Then Lily enters her house, only to be confronted by the black-cloaked man.

"Luxuria… it is time," the man says.

"Yes, Father…" Lily replies with honor, and a green cloak forms around her before she disappears in a portal.

"Heheheheh… Keyblade masters of this world… I bid you farewell…" the man says before he too disappears in a portal.

BOOOOOM!!!!!

Riku is awoken by the boom of thunder. "Wow... was Lily really right?" he mumbles as he rubs his eyes. He opens his window and sees the dark clouds above in the sky. "Wow, it must be serious…"

Suddenly, he sees a blue light shoot into the sky from the Island, and it slices through the clouds, parting them to reveal a blue, heart-shaped moon looming in the sky.

"Wh-what is that!" he exclaims. He throws on some clothes and jumps out the window, heading for the Island. A few moments later he reaches the boats and prepares to head out when he sees Kairi running towards him.

"Riku! What's happening?" she asks him frantically.

"I don't know, Kairi! You should go back to your house! It might be too dangerous!"

"No, Riku, I'm coming, too!"

"Kairi! It looks dangerous! Go to Sora's house and stay there!"

"B-but Riku—"

"Kairi! Please… I don't want my friends getting hurt anymore… Sora's been through enough, I'll handle this!" Riku shouts as he shoves his boat into the water and begins heading for the Island. Kairi holds her hand out and prepares herself to call out to stop him, but she stops, seeing the determination of protecting her and everyone else in his eyes. She nods and begins to run for Sora's house.

Riku arrives at the Island shortly after, and he jumps off the boat and looks up at the "heart." He holds his hand up towards it and he draws out his Way to the Dawn Keyblade. "What is that… is that… this world's heart?" he says to himself. Then, he hears a noise from the front of him and he jumps back; he barely dodges an attack from a Neoshadow.

"Wh-what? Heartless!" he shouts as he slashes it away, beginning to run towards the "heart," and as he does more Neoshadows spawn around him. He defeats them all with single slashes and continues his pursuit. However, about halfway to his destination, he is confronted by at first what looks like a Samurai Nobody; however, as he approaches it, it turns out that it is a new kind of Nobody.

"There's Nobodies, too? What's going on?" he says as he fiercely strikes the mysterious Nobody, which blocks his attack and attacks him back. Riku blocks it and he kicks it down before stabbing it, and it dissipates away. Riku stops and looks at the island where he and Sora used to duel, now being surrounded by a luminous aura. Riku rushes towards the island, taking down a few more Nobodies and Heartless, and he finally reaches the bridge connecting the small island to the large part of the Island. He spots a green-cloaked figure sitting on the tree he used to sit on, and Riku slowly approaches them.

"Keyblade Master Riku… do you see it?" the person says, a female voice.

"What is that? And how do you know my name?"

"It is the heart of the world… isn't it beautiful? I can almost sense the beating of it…"

"I said how do you know my name!"

"But Riku, don't you recognize my voice?" the girl says, and she removes her hood…

"N-no… wh-why…?" Riku gasps in shock as he faces the girl's true identity.

"What do you mean he told us to stay here?" Sora shouts, being told what Riku told Kairi to tell him back at his house.

"He said that… he didn't want his friends being hurt anymore…"

"But what if he can't handle whatever's out there alone? We need to help him, Kairi!" Sora exclaims as he rushes out the door towards the Island.

"S-Sora, hold on!" Kairi calls as she chases after him.

"Riku… what do you think you're doing?" Sora thinks to himself as he rushes for the Island.

"Are you surprised?" the green-haired girl asks Riku back at the Island.

"L-Lily?" Riku says as he faces the cloaked girl.

"Oh, that's not my real name… the name is Luxuria, and I am the Friendly Assassin!" Luxuria shouts as she jumps down from the tree.

"You… why are you doing this? What are you planning?"

"Heheheh… my dear Riku, I am a Savior of the Worlds, a servant that travels the worlds searching for those who wield the Keyblade… so I can destroy them!"

"What!" Riku shouts as he is attacked by Luxuria. He blocks her swift yet powerful attack, and he notices that she is wielding a heart-shaped axe. She snarls and shoves him back before jumping towards him and attacking again, but he blocks it, causing him to roll across the ground and hitting a tree.

"You're such a fool, Keyblade Master!" she taunts as she prepares for another assault.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Riku mutters as he stumbles up, only to be forced to block again when he is attacked.

"I'm doing this because it was the Keyblade Wielders who destroyed my world!" Luxuria roars as she trips him and attacks downward. However, she misses him and he uses this opportunity to slash at her, only to miss when she jumps away. "All of you… you may seem like good people at the beginning… but I've learned that all of you are corrupt! All that the Keyblades bring are destruction to the worlds, and I will stop all of you!"

"Lily! Listen to me! Sora and I are not what you think!"

"Heh, that's what they all say…" Luxuria snickers from behind Riku, and a sharp pain surges through Riku's body.

"GAHHH!"

"Farewell, pessum ire…" Luxuria whispers as she pulls her axe out of his back.

"Ehh…" Riku's eyes become heavier and heavier with every strain he feels, and finally he falls to the ground.

"That's one down. Now to find the other one—"

"RIKU!" Sora calls, just arriving at the Island.

"Where are you!" Kairi adds, following closely behind Sora.

"Well, well, you've saved me the trouble of finding you, Keyblade Master…"

"L-Lily? Wait… how did you know I was—"

"Silence! It is time for you to meet the same fate your friend met!" she shouts, and Sora's eyes open up.

"Wh-what do you mean…?"

"What did you do to Riku, Lily!"

"Heheheh…" Luxuria jumps away and lands on the tree, and Sora and Kairi notice Riku's body on the ground.

"R-Riku!" Sora yells, rushing for him.

"No, Riku!" Kairi follows, tears blooming in her eyes. However, both of them are stopped by Luxuria, who appears in front of them again.

"Not so fast, Keyblade Master!"

"Get outta my way!" Sora shouts, drawing the Kingdom Keyblade out and slashing at her, but she disappears and reappears on a treetop.

"Keyblade Master! This is where your life ends! Prepare yourself!" Luxuria shouts as her axe forms in her hand and she lunges at Sora. Sora blocks her attack and hops over her low swing, and he swings at her head, but she ducks and slashes upward. However, he blocks it with the Keyblade and, being pushed up a little by the impact, flips frontward and slashes at her from above. She is surprised by the attack and is struck in the arm. "Ack!" she teleports to the treetop, holding her shoulder. She growls and she lunges at him again, but he blocks it again. However, while she was lunging at him he drew out the Oathkeeper Keyblade, and so now he is dual-wielding. "T-two Keyblades?"

"Grahhh!" Sora roars as he begins to deliver a barrage of strikes on her. She tries to block with her axe, but her axe cracks and shatters when the Kingdom Keyblade transforms into the Oblivion Keyblade. He continues to strike her until he smashes her away with a twin Keyblade strike, which causes her to fly back and crash into a tree, which she smashes through and she skids across the ground.

"H-how did you…" Luxuria mutters. Suddenly, another cloaked person, in goldenrod, appears in front of her.

"Luxuria! The Boss wants to see you! Retreat for now…"

"R-right…"

Sora rushes after them, "Get back here!" but they disappear. He slows down gradually and then stops. He drops the Keyblades and they dissipate away.

"R-Riku…" Kairi whimpers, sobbing near Riku's lifeless body. Suddenly, the clouds surrounding the "heart" begin to close. Sora stares up at it, a single tear falling from his left eye. The clouds completely close, and the luminous glow disappears. Sora turns and walks to Kairi and Riku's body and he drops to his knees. Kairi begins to cry even harder and she throws herself into Sora's chest.

"Why, Sora? Why would she do this?" she sobs. Sora stays silent, staring at Riku's body. Sora closes his eyes and begins to cry.

"Luxuria, my daughter, are you all right?" the leader of the Saviors asks, kneeling next to her as she spits out blood.

"That one boy… his eyes…"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"The survivor… his eyes were blue… but when he attacked me they changed to yellow…"

"Wh-what?"

"Father, what could that mean?"

"…"

"F-father?"

"Nothing, Luxuria… now please, rest…"

Sora and Kairi stay beside Riku's body for the whole night, still sobbing. Suddenly, Riku's body disappears into light.

"S-Sora!" Kairi screeches as she watches his body disappear.

"R-Riku…?" he says as he watches the light orb lift into the air before a body falls from it. It is a black-haired boy, with the younger Riku's hairstyle. The boy lays on the ground for a while, and Kairi and Sora approach him cautiously.

Suddenly, he grumbles, and he struggles to sit up. Kairi helps him, but he jumps away and hides behind a rock.

"Who are you?" the black-haired boy asks shyly.

"Huh? Sora… doesn't he look like…"

"R-Riku? Is that you?"

"Hm? Who's Riku?"

_KTAH: I think we'll end it at that, leave a little suspense… still though I think I messed up._

_Jack: Did that guy really die?_

_KTAH: Mebbe… hope I don't get flames for that though…_

_Jack: What's gonna happen now?_

_KTAH: I dunno… I have to think about it for a while now… I hope people still like it though… well, this is KTAH and Jack signing off._

_**NEW FEATURE: PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**Is Riku really gone for good? Why did Sora's eyes change color? Who is the mysterious black-haired boy that bares a striking resemblance to Riku? Where did he come from? What will Sora do to avenge Riku? Some answers may be answered next chapter…**_


End file.
